As known in the art, a server caching application can increase performance of a storage system by obtaining data from cache device instead of backend storage. As is also known, there are a number of parameters that determine the impact of caching performance. That is, caching can provide significant or little benefit depending upon the configuration of the storage system and the IO operations that are performed by the application accessing the storage. It can be challenging to determine the benefit of a server caching application on a storage system.